


Platinum

by theKasiaLin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Forced coming out, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Pansexual Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, pansexual JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Since the Grand Prix Finale in Barcelona nothing is quite as it should be. JJ's skating isn't as good, he has lost his girlfriend, and he'd rather avoid his family than look them in the eye... To make it all worse, apparently now he'll have a new rinkmate...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two months ago but only just got to posting it... I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Kasssumi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) and [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO) for the beta and general support.

JJ loved Isabella, he really did. But being a skater didn’t work well with being in a committed relationship. All the competitions, all the trainings. There wasn’t really too much time left for anything else. Add to that his musical career and creating his own clothing brand. Eventually, something had to take the strain. Too bad it was his relationship.

JJ turned in his bed. The last few months were really shitty. He didn't win the Grand Prix series, he didn't win the Worlds, he lost his queen. JJ sighed. After another few minutes of staring at the ceiling he decided it was time to get up. Not bothering to even put his boxers on, he went straight to the bathroom.

A brisk shower was what he needed. Once he was done and got dressed (in a pair of fresh underwear only - he was at home, ok, he didn't need to restrict himself), JJ went into the kitchenette to get coffee.

He was pouring the dark liquid into his mug when he heard the steps.

"Mmm... something smells nice" the guy (Harry? Larry? Henry? JJ didn't really remember) said.

"Freshly brewed. Want some?"

"Sure," came the answer. JJ poured another cup of coffee and passed it to the guy sitting at the opposite side of the kitchen island. "So, last night was fun..."

JJ nodded. It was fun. The sex was good. JJ might have broken up with Isabella but it didn't mean he'd live in celibacy. He still had his needs and didn't see anything wrong in satisfying them. The only conditions were: always wear a protection and never fuck one of JJ Girls  ('cause that could get messy).

"Yeah it was," he answered finally.

"Glad you think so too," the guy smiled. "Think it might happen again?" There was a hint of hope in his voice.

JJ looked at him for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Listen, it's nothing personal. You're a great guy and the sex was amazing but I don't do relationships."

"Oh... okay," and there came the disappointment. JJ hated to disappoint people but it was inevitable here. After Isabella, JJ couldn't get himself into any committed relationship. And the one night stands always posed a risk of situations like this. He wasn't really surprised, everyone wanted a bit of King JJ for themselves.

"I'm really sorry, mate. It's just that..."

"No, no. I get it," the other man said and put his mug on the counter, standing up. "I guess I should get going then," he added, walking towards the door. He stopped by the coat rack to put on a light jacket. "I guess I'll see ya around. If you ever change your mind, you have my number," he said and left JJ's apartment. Once the door to the loft clicked shut, JJ sighed and relaxed a bit.

Alright, time to make some breakfast. He had a training in half an hour.

\----

JJ got to the ice rink only 5 minutes late. He was just putting on his skates when his parents approached him.

"Son, we need to talk," he heard his father say and lifted his head.

"Yeah?"

"You'll have a new rink mate," his mother announced.

"What?"

"We meant to tell you earlier but at first there wasn't really a good time with everything going on and then it was hard to catch you," his father explained. He might have been avoiding them, he was afraid to look them in the eyes because he was afraid that he’ll see how much he disappointed them.

"Okay. Who is he? Or is it a she?"

"It's a he. Seung-gil Lee from Korea. He'll be joining us next week."

JJ remembered Seung-gil from his junior days. The guy was talented but when he finally transferred to the seniors this year, he flunked the free skate at the Rostelecom Cup... much the same way as JJ flunked the short program at the GPF. Though, he did great at the 4CC, losing only to JJ, Yuuri Katsuki, and Phichit Chulanont. He wondered why the Korean would choose to change his trainer and home rink. From what he heard, the conditions in Pyeongchang were amazing...

Though JJ knew from experience that good Ice Rink and trainer were not all that mattered. If there was a lack of understanding, if there wasn’t a common vision - it all would come to naught in the end. And sometimes the change was needed, it could really catapult the skater to a success. JJ should know that, he was a perfect example.

Maybe this could work out. They could be friends, right? Maybe it would work better than with Otabek and the others.

\----

Next Monday when JJ got to the ice rink, Seung-gil was already there. JJ tied his skates, stepped onto the ice and skated over to the Korean man.

“Hi, Seung-gil. So we’ll be rink-mates now, eh?”

“Apparently,” came the answer. The Korean kept skating in small circles, warming up, trying the ice.

“So I was thinking, we should get to know each other a bit better. Wanna hang out after the training?”

The Korean man stopped and turned to face JJ. His glance was freezing cold.

“I came here to train, not to make friends,” said Seung-gil and skated off. JJ did not expect that. Okay, maybe he did a bit; Seung-gil was notorious for his unfriendly behaviour. But he was not going to give up. King JJ never gave up. Seung-gil was going to become his friend.

\----

Coming back to an empty apartment was the worst part of the day. That’s why JJ was going out a lot or bringing someone over. When he was around people, he was King JJ, he was people’s man. But when he was in his apartment alone… he was just Jean-Jacques, miserable, lonely, feeling like a fraud.

JJ dropped his bag and went into the kitchenette to make himself something to eat. He was starving. And incredibly tired. The trainings were always strenuous. Even more so since Seung-gil joined him couple weeks ago. The Korean was so focused on making progress, JJ felt the need to keep up with his rigour. They often trained side by side and soon learned to enjoy the quiet camaraderie. JJ counted that as an achievement, a step closer to becoming Seung-gil’s friend.

JJ was just going through his half-empty fridge when he heard a knock on his door. He closed the refrigerator and went to see who it was. He didn’t really expect anyone… He was even more surprised to see Seung-gil waiting on the other side. JJ never opened the door so fast.

“Hey, Seung-gil. What are you doing here? Couldn’t get enough of King JJ at the training, eh?”

The Korean sent him an icy glance and raised his hand in which he held a single skate. JJ’s skate.

“You left it in the locker room. You should be more careful.”

“Oh, thanks,” JJ laughed uneasily and scratched the back of his head. “You could have passed it to my parents and didn’t have to come all the way here.” Seung-gil looked unamused. “But since you’re here why don’t you come in? I was just going to get some food. Do you like Thai?” Seung-gil nodded. “Great, then come in. I’ll go order something. Any preference?”

“Whatever’s spicy and has meat,” said the Korean, stepping into the loft and taking his shoes off.

“Ok,” said JJ going back into the kitchen where he kept the menus. “You can go sit in the living room. I’ll be back with you in a minute.”

\---

The Thai food arrived within thirty minutes. The boys were sitting on JJ’s sofa and eating while some soap played in the background. JJ kept observing Seung-gil as the Korean put aside every piece of vegetable he found. Eventually, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached over and grasped Seung-gil’s hand.

“Dude, stop, what are you doing? You lose the depth of the dish if you don’t eat it all!”

Seung-gil frowned.

“I don’t like vegetables,” he answered simply. JJ blinked and laughed.

“Wow, you’re a weird man, Seung-gil. But I’m serious - try the vegetables. Grab them in one bite with the meat. Come on. Do it for the King.”

Seung-gil looked a bit annoyed but did as he was told. Probably, because he hoped JJ would leave him alone if he ate the vegetable. JJ observed his face as he chewed on the bite. First a frown, then a glimpse of surprise in his eyes. Then he grabbed another bite: a piece of beef and a carrot. JJ smiled and returned to his own meal.

When they both finished, Seung-gil put his container on the coffee table and stood up. JJ looked up surprised.

“Are you going already?” The Korean nodded in an answer. JJ’s smile died. “Oh. I thought you could stay and hang out. We could play some video games or something…”

Seung-gil considered it for a minute and nodded again, sitting down.

“But I’m choosing the game.”

\----

They had gotten into a habit since then. Every other day after the training, Seung-gil would come over to JJ’s place. They’d order food (or JJ would cook something) and play videogames or watch a movie.

JJ still entertained his other routine too. Every friday he’d go to a bar, get drunk, and bring someone over. Though today he didn’t plan to bring anyone home because he was going out with Seung-gil. That didn’t stop him from flirting, though. The bartender was hot.

Seung-gil put his glass down with a loud clank, which brought JJ’s attention. When he glanced over, Seung-gil was standing up.

“I’ll be leaving,” the Korean announced.

“What?! No! Why?! Stay with me, Seung-gil! Just one more drink!” JJ whined.

The other man shook his head.

“We have a training session tomorrow. I prefer to go back home now. But you can stay. You seem to enjoy yourself.”

JJ stood up, hearing that.

“No way I’m letting you go alone. You're still new to the city. You'll get lost or something. My parents would murder me.”

Seung-gil let out a huff but let JJ follow him to the exit. They hailed a cab and Seung-gil gave driver the address. It seemed oddly familiar. After a moment JJ realised why. He turned to Seung-gil abruptly.

“You’re still staying in a hotel room?! How long have you been here? Almost two months?! You cannot stay in a hotel that long. It’s not normal!”

“I like the hotel,” Seung-gil muttered.

“Still, you cannot stay there forever. You need to get an apartment,” said JJ and after few seconds added: “I know, I’ll help you find one. I’ll call my real estate agent and we’ll go apartment hunting next week!”

Seung-gil looked as if he was going to answer but the car stopped so the Korean turned to the driver to hand out the cash. Then, he climbed out of the car.

“See you tomorrow, Jean.”

“I told you to call me JJ,” the Canadian laughed as Seung-gil closed the door shut. He slumped on the seat and told the driver his own address.

\---

JJ was absent-minded at the training the next morning. He didn’t sleep well last night. Plus, he might have drunk more than he thought he did so he had a bit of a hangover. But it wasn’t anything he hasn’t dealt with before.

He took off for a jump. Uhh.. not good, he thought. There was definitely under rotation. Triple instead of a quad. He landed and his right leg slipped. JJ tried to secure himself with his hand and felt a sharp pain. He heard his mother shout his name but the first person that reached him was Seung-gil.

JJ was sitting on the ice. The fall wasn’t really that bad. He simply miscalculated. His wrist hurt though.

Seung-gil squatted next to him and took JJ’s hand in his own, examining it.

“I’m fine,” JJ forced out a laugh.

“You're not fucking fine,” responded Seung-gil sharply. He looked up when JJ’s parents approached them. “I think it is just sprained, nothing serious, but maybe he should rest for today.”

“That’s a good idea,” his dad responded and helped JJ get back on his feet. “Come on, son. You can take the rest of the day off too, Seung-gil. You’ve trained hard enough. One day break won’t make a difference.”

Seung-gil nodded and followed them to the locker room.

\---

JJ just got back from the hospital where a doctor confirmed Seung-gil’s assumption. His wrist was just sprained, which was good news. It meant he still could skate and just had to be careful. He put on the TV wondering what he could eat when his doorbell rang. He trotted over to the door and opened it to see Seung-gil.

“I came to see how you are doing and brought you some food.” JJ blinked but moved to let the Korean in. The other man went over to the kitchenette and put a container on the counter. “I brought a _putin_ or something. The lady said it is good and you’ll surely like it,” he opened the box and the delicious smell hit JJ.

“Oh, poutine! I love it. Thanks Seung-gil!” JJ wandered over to the fridge and took two bottles of soda “You’re staying, aren’t you?”

Seung-gil nodded and picked up the dish to bring it over to the living room area where he set it on the table. Then he took the bottles from JJ and uncapped them. Meanwhile the Canadian grabbed the remote.

“So, what do you wanna watch?” asked JJ.

They settled for _Mean Girls_ . JJ couldn’t believe that Seung-gil has never watched it before. He couldn’t imagine how someone could live 21 years and not see _Mean Girls_ . The movie was iconic! (JJ might have been slightly obsessed with it, but it was his favourite, _okay?)._ About 3/4ths through the film, Seung-gil turned his head to look at JJ.

“I see why you like it. You are a lot like Regina.”

“What?! Me?! Regina?! No way!” JJ was outraged.

“Yes. You are the best, most popular, and have that… attitude. You can be rude to people.”

“RUDE?! When was I rude?”

“You called Yuri Plisetsky a lady.”

“I was just teasing him! He’s so pretty he could totally win Miss Russia or something...”

Seung-gil hummed in response and turned back to watch the movie. JJ, though, still couldn’t stop thinking about his words. Was that really how people saw him? As Regina George of the skating world? How was that even possible?! He was never the most popular or the most successful - that was always Viktor. And he _never_ treated people like Regina!… Okay, maybe sometimes he overstepped with the teasing or shared a bit too much but that was just the way he acted around people. It was what life taught him: act confident or people will treat you like you’re weak and step all over you.

JJ sighed. If people really saw him as this Queen Bee that would explain why they treated him the way they did. They were not intimidated. They just didn’t want to deal with an arrogant asshole. He could understand that, he wouldn’t want to be friends with someone like Regina either…

Maybe if they saw him the way he really was… But that would mean he had to let his guards down. And he wasn’t sure he could do that. The facade was the only thing that helped him keep himself together after Isabella… JJ shook his head.

He didn’t want to be Regina…

He wanted to be himself. He wanted people to like him, not fear or hate him.

\---

“So what do you think about this one?” asked Laura. She was the real estate agent who found the loft for JJ and now was helping with Seung-gil’s apartment. They were currently looking at number five. Seung-gil walked around for a moment before he returned to them. He wasn’t frowning so that was a good sign.

“It is nice. Can you keep a dog here?” he asked. Laura quickly went through her notes.

“Umm… no. Unfortunately, no.”

“Then it is out of question. I need a place where I can keep a dog,” said Seung-gil. JJ distinctly remembered the Husky that was prominently featured on pictures posted by Seung-gil when he was still in Korea.

Laura frowned and reached for her folder again. She re-read the offers for a couple of minutes before she looked up again.

“I have one apartment which accepts dogs. It’s in the same building as Kin… mister Leroy’s loft. Actually just a floor below, so the layout is exactly the same. What do you think?”

Seung-gil seemed to be considering all pros and cons for a moment before he nodded.

“Yes.”

\----

Last week was a bit lonely. Seung-gil was gone for Asian Open Figure Skating Trophy. It seemed that the change was indeed beneficial for him because he won the competition. JJ loved his performance (he watched the live-stream from Manila). But Seung-gil didn’t return to Canada straight after the Asian Trophy. He took a few days off to fly to Korea, spend time with his family and complete all the formalities connected with bringing his dog to Canada.

JJ spent good portion of these few days going through the gossip websites and SN. Seung-gil was not much of a Skype guy so, apart from the occasional text message, he didn’t keep in touch with JJ. The first few days were nothing out of ordinary. Seung-gil was spotted at the ice rink with a girl, naturally some speculations ensued (no, what JJ felt was NOT jealousy, he must have eaten something expired…). But yesterday there was a shitstorm. Seung-gil’s ex-coach gave an interview about why their professional relationship has ended… and she basically outed the Korean.

JJ swore that if he ever saw that bitch he’d make her regret what she did. It didn’t… it shouldn’t matter whether Seung-gil was gay or not. But even if for some reason some people paid attention to it, it was Seung-gil’s decision whether to come out or not. Things like this… it should not have happened to him, to anyone.

\----

JJ was pacing back and forth. Seung-gil’s plane should have landed 2 hours ago. He should have been back home by now. JJ stopped when he heard a commotion on the floor below his loft. There was some rustling, a bark, jingle of keys, soft clank and more rustling. _Fricking finally!_

JJ busied himself in the kitchen for another half an hour. He wanted to go to the Korean right away but he decided to let Seung-gil settle down after the journey.

Finally, he took the lift to the floor below, holding a homemade pizza in his hands. JJ rang the bell and waited. Seung-gil opened the door after a few seconds. He looked bad. There were dark circles under his red eyes and he seemed paler than usual (JJ never thought it was possible).

“Pizza delivery. Straight from my oven,” the Canadian attempted at a cheerful tone. “Pepperoni. Just the way you like it.”

Seung-gil closed his eyes and inhaled the smell.

“Thanks,” he said after a moment, taking the pizza from JJ’s hands and turning away to go inside the apartment. JJ followed, closing the door behind him.

Seung-gil put down the pizza on the coffee table in his living room and sat at one side of his couch, leaving some space for JJ. The Canadian joined him and they both reached for a slice of pizza.

JJ just took a bite when he heard a soft padding on the wooden floors. Seung-gil’s siberian husky gracefully slid into the room and lied down right next to her owner’s feet. To JJ’s surprise she didn’t take even one look (or a whiff) at the pizza. Seung-gil must have trained her well. Which actually should not have been a surprise for him.

The boys ate in silence, interrupted only by rustling when one of them was reaching for another slice. When they finished, Seung-gil started cleaning up, taking the tray to wash it in his kitchen. His husky looked up and approached JJ who scratched her behind one ear. The dog licked his wrist and started wagging her tail.

“Bae an-ja,” said Seung-gil, stepping into the room. The dog sat down immediately.

“She’s cute,” said JJ offering Seung-gil a smile. The Korean returned it.

“Yes. Bae is the best dog.”

“Huh? That’s a weird name…”

“Not really. It’s a popular name for female dogs in Korea. It means inspiration. I guess in English you’d spell that B-A-E,” Seung-gil enunciated the letters. JJ chuckled hearing that. Seung-gil raised his eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“B-a-e? Like ‘Bae’? You know what bae means in English, right? It’s ‘before anyone else’. It’s what you call your beloved.”

“Still fits. She is my beloved dog,” Seung-gil shrugged and JJ couldn’t help but grin even wider. The Korean settled back down on the couch and took a remote in his hand. “What are we watching today?” he asked.

“Actually, I thought you will wanna talk…” JJ instantly got serious.

“About what?” snapped Seung-gil turning his head rapidly to look at JJ.

“I’ve heard about… you know…”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Seung-gil said pointedly. JJ shook his head.

“Yeah, right. You’re not shutting down like that on me. We’re friends. I’m here to help.”

Seung-gil sighed, but he stopped changing the channels. He started petting his dog absent-mindedly with one hand. After about a minute, Seung-gil sighed again and started speaking.

“In Korea, the society is very traditional. Homosexuality is not widely accepted. A man is supposed to marry a nice girl and have children with her. If you do not conform, you may be shunned.  If you’re homosexual…” Seung-gil shuddered. Bae, as if knowing that her owner was feeling hurt, nuzzled into him. Seung-gil hugged his dog. “I am lucky because my immediate family accepts me the way I am. And government will not stop funding me because I am their most successful skater. But many of my fans did not like it. I never really cared about them but it still hurts to be called names…”

“I am so sorry. It should not have happened to you. That woman had no right.”

“This is why I sued her. Anyway, there is not much I can do now…” Seung-gil sighed again. JJ felt a weird urge to hug him and so he did it. The Korean stiffed for a moment before he relaxed into the Canadian’s embrace. He did not move, nor did he make a sound, but JJ felt the front of his t-shirt becoming slightly damp. Seung-gil was crying. JJ stroked his back and waited until the other man calmed down. After a few good minutes, Seung-gil moved away.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“Don’t worry. You needed this. I told you, that’s what friends are for…. So, your decision to change your coach… Was it… connected to this?”

Seung-gil nodded slowly.

“Yes, she said that she does not approve of my ‘lifestyle’ and if I continue to lead it, she will stop coaching me, so I resigned first.”

“You did right. I never liked her!”

“You didn’t even know her.”

“Doesn’t matter. I still didn’t like her,” JJ grinned. Seung-gil snorted but smiled back.

\----

JJ was really glad he managed to talk Seung-gil into participating in his latest charity event. The Grand Prix series was approaching fast so they were quite busy lately, but JJ always tried to find some time for the foundations he was supporting. And having someone there with him was great - as was seeing him on the ice, skating for an audience.

He watched the Korean do the sit spin, with which Seung-gil ended his performance, and started clapping. There were cheers coming from the audience too. Seung-gil on ice was really majestic and incredibly hot. JJ knew he shouldn’t have thought about his friend like that, but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t also help the fact that he actually got hard watching the Korean.

Uh, he needed to get laid soon. It’s been far too long...

\----

The downside of Seung-gil living right below JJ was that he could hear him, because the apartments weren’t soundproofed. And JJ was never quiet during sex. Apparently, this time he was much too loud. Seung-gil made one terse comment about it and didn’t talk to him for over a week which actually felt like an eternity.

Because of it he was tense at trainings and couldn’t unwind at home since, once again, he had noone to talk to. Luckily, Seung-gil cut JJ some slack after a few days and they went back to their previous routine. Which was good, especially with less than 2 weeks until the beginning of the Grand Prix series.

This year they did not have even one competition in which they both participated. JJ had to compete in Skate Canada and NHK Trophy, while Seung-gil’s competitions were Rostelecom Cup and Cup of China. This was actually good news, it meant that they did not have to become rivals until the Grand Prix Final. That is if they both made it. They were good, but that wasn’t always enough… They still needed some luck…

\----

Luck was definitely not on JJ’s side. In his first event, he was on his home turf and yet he had to compete against the two Russian gold-winners. He did good at the short program but it wasn’t enough. Maybe he should have faced the truth: he didn’t stand a chance.

JJ anxiously paced down the hall, just to get away from other contestants, and turned left into a corridor leading to a small locker-room that he knew was always empty. He sat down on a bench and hid his face in his hands, breathing heavily. He felt a dead weight in his chest and tears started welling up in his eyes.

Why was this happening to him? He couldn’t disappoint his fans and his parents like that! They were counting on him! If only he had Isabella supporting him…. _No!_ He couldn’t think like that. Isabella was in the past. He needed to focus… He needed to breathe… JJ felt like he was suffocating; tears were welling up in his eyes. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Someone touched his arm and JJ turned rapidly to see Seung-gil.

“W-what are you doing here?” he asked in a squeaky voice. Seung-gil put his hands on both of his shoulders, grounding him.

“I was at the audience watching the performances. But it is almost your group’s turn and you were nowhere to be seen so I came to look for you. Are you okay?”

“Yes… no… I don’t know…”

“It’s alright, Jean. Breathe with me,” Seung-gil took a large breath and exhaled slowly. JJ mimicked his actions. They repeated it several times. “Ok, good. Now focus. You are _King JJ_ , aren’t you? You are going to go out there and show them just how good you are. Don’t think about anything else. Just skate. Let the music lead you. Do you understand?” JJ nodded in an answer. “Good. Now, go to your parents. It’s almost time,” Seung-gil finished. The Canadian turned towards the ice rink and Seung-gil gave him a gentle push.

There were just two other competitors before it was JJ’s turn, which meant that he still had to spend some time in the waiting area. He tried to tune out the music and the noise coming from the rink itself as he did another round of warm-up exercises. When the time for his performance finally came, JJ stepped onto the ice and slowly made his way towards the middle of the rink. _Breathe in, breathe out. Stay calm and don’t panic_. JJ lifted his head. He began skating as the first tunes of his theme rang out. He cleared his mind just like Seung-gil said. There was just him, the music, and the ice. Skating was natural, he was born to do it. That’s why he was the king... King JJ!

JJ placed second but he was still really happy about his achievement. Out-scoring Victor Nikiforov was almost impossible, but he was very close to it. In fact, he has lost only 5 points to the renowned Russian Champion. He could be very proud of himself. He hoped Seung-gil and his family were proud of him, too.

\----

In the end, both JJ and Seung-gil made it to the Grand Prix Final. This year the final event of the Grand Prix series was in Marseille. Naturally, the competition was tough in the final as only the best were participating but Seung-gil and he did quite good. JJ placed third, _again,_ and Seung-gil was fourth. Considering who they were up against, their results were splendid. And they definitely deserved one evening of relaxation.

The post-competition banquets were usually stiff and boring but, with someone to talk to, JJ didn’t mind them that much. Actually, this year he was having a lot of fun. He even managed to find a few new friends (he really worked on himself... that Regina comment was indeed a food for thought). Seung-gil seemed to enjoy himself, too, despite his initial reluctance to socialising with others.

It was well past midnight when they finally left the ballroom. They shared a room and JJ was really glad for that because, _man_ , was that champagne strong. He might have misjudged his ability and now his legs felt a bit shaky. Luckily, Seung-gil was strong-headed (or maybe he simply didn’t drink as much) and helped JJ keep himself on his feet.

JJ couldn’t stop glancing at the other man as they made their way to the lifts. Seung-gil was handsome and incredibly sexy. He was just JJ’s type. They stepped into the lift and Seung-gil pushed a button. The Canadian leaned closer, put his head on the other man’s shoulder and inhaled.

“You smell nice…” he muttered. And was that blush on Seung-gil’s cheeks? _How pretty!_

“Umm… thanks, JJ.”

“You called me JJ!” the Canadian exclaimed just as the lift pinged to announce they arrived on their floor.

“Yes, yes, I did. Where do you have the keycard?”

JJ rummaged through his pockets for a moment while Seung-gil kept him upright until he finally found the card and raised it triumphantly. The Korean took it from him and opened his door.

“What are you waiting for, get in.”

JJ did as he was told to and was rewarded with a warm smile. He liked Seung-gil’s smile. The Korean stepped inside and closed the door. JJ went straight to the beds and collapsed on his. He heard some clunking and whooshing from the kitchen annex before there were steps.

“Sit up and drink this.”

JJ grumbled but he started contorting his body which, eventually, resulted in a sitting position. There was a glass of water right before his face. He took it and downed it in few gulps. Seung-gil peeled the glass from his hand and went to leave it in the small sink. JJ watched him go. He had a gorgeous ass. Not as gorgeous as JJ’s but amazing enough.

Seung-gil returned and crouched in front of him, tugging at JJ’s jacket. That JJ did not expect.

“If you want me naked, you could have just said so, Seung-gil,” he purred. Seung-gil stopped and looked him in the eyes, visibly flushed.

“I don’t know what you have conceived in that self-absorbed head of yours but I’m just trying to help you out of these clothes so that you won’t have to sleep in them.”

That was... disappointing.

“Oh,” JJ said and tried to undress himself to save his temporary roommate the effort. Somehow he managed to get himself tangled even more. Seung-gil sighed and helped him out. Once JJ was out of his slacks, the Korean slightly pushed his shoulder.

“Lie down, sleep will do you good.”

But JJ didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to touch Seung-gil and so he did exactly that. Not getting up from his position at the edge of the bed, he embraced the other man’s legs with both his arms and rested his cheek against Sung-gil’s pelvis. The Korean faltered slightly but managed to steady himself.

“JJ, what are you doing?”

“Holding you.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to.”

“JJ, you need to let me go.”

“No.”

“Jean,” Seung-gil’s voice was dark and rough. It made JJ snap his eyes open (when did he even close them?) and back away slightly. Seung-gil seized the opportunity to take a step towards his own bed and started to undress. JJ watched his every move, kept noting every inch of the uncovered porcelain skin in his memory. Finally, Seung-gil was just in his boxer briefs. He turned around and saw JJ still sitting on his bed.

“Why haven’t you laid down?” he asked, but JJ couldn’t answer. He was so transfixed on a single point below Seung-gil’s waist. Seung-gil was hard! The erection was visible through the stretched fabric of his black underwear. JJ licked his lips. “JJ?” he heard Seung-gil ask. And then there was a sharp breath. “JJ, will you please stop looking at my nether regions?”

“But you’re hard.”

“Possibly. It will go away. Don’t worry about it.”

“But it must be painful,” JJ looked up to glance at Seung-gil’s blushing face. “I can help you. I am quite good at blow-jobs. I have a condom somewhere in here…” JJ felt reinvigorated and started to move.

“No.”

JJ stopped and looked at the other man.

“No?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“You don’t think clearly. You’re drunk.”

“But…”

“No. It is far too intimate and you are in no condition to really consent, despite your eagerness.”

“Oh, okay… But, may I at least?...” JJ stood literally inches away from Seung-gil now. His hand ghosted over the Korean’s crotch. The other man bit his lip. He looked into JJ’s eyes and, finally, he nodded.

“But just hands.”

“Just hands,” JJ agreed. “Umm… actually… I’m hard too, so can you?” JJ asked. Seung-gil closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, but nodded again and reached with his hand into JJ’s underwear.

It was sloppy, messy, uncoordinated and took embarrassingly short time. But somehow it felt perfect.

\----

They haven’t talked about it. Seung-gil behaved as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Maybe he thought that JJ has forgotten, or maybe he hoped for it. JJ didn’t know. Nonetheless, he didn’t start the discussion either, mainly because that seemed to be what Seung-gil wanted.

JJ himself had mixed feelings about the situation. On the one hand, he was glad that his drunken actions hadn’t jeopardised their friendship, on the other… maybe he started hoping that Seung-gil would see him as someone more than a friend. He didn’t know when exactly he developed this kind of feelings for the Korean and he was kind of angry with himself for realising in such circumstances.

JJ sighed and nuzzled into Bae’s fur. Seung-gil was gone for the Korean nationals and left his husky in JJ’s care. He was supposed to come back tonight which made JJ pretty excited but ,at the same time, pretty sad since the Korean would be polite and nothing more. So close and yet so out of JJ’s reach, just as always.

“Why does your owner have to be so cold?” asked JJ. The dog huffed, and moved her head to lick JJ’s face. “At least you love me, eh?” JJ sighed and hugged the dog again. He sprawled on his sofa and let Bae climb on top of him. Stroking her fur was just so calming...

\----

JJ was startled awake by a knock, he had no idea when he had even fallen asleep. Bae was already sniffing around next to the door  so it must have meant that her owner was back. JJ opened the door.

“Hi, Seung-gil.”

“Hi,” the Korean said and leaned down to pet his dog.

“Wanna stay for a dinner? I can cook something or we could order some take out.”

“Take out sounds good. Thai?”

“Thai it is. Make yourself at home, I’ll be right with you,” JJ said and went to the kitchenette with a phone in his hand to place their usual order while Seung-gil settled on JJ’s sofa and helped himself to the remote.

“So, how was Korea?” asked JJ, sitting down next to Seung-gil.

“The usual. I won the nationals.”

“I know,” he answered with a grin. “Congrats. I told you can do it.”

“Thanks,” responded Seung-gil and sighed.

“What’s with the sigh? Did something happen?”

“No, not really. Just, I’m not the most popular guy there because of the whole _lifestyle_ thing…”

“Jesus, will you stop saying that? It’s not a lifestyle. It’s a part of who you are, and who you are is a wonderful, beautiful person.”

“JJ, don’t say things like that…” Seung-gil averted his gaze.

“Why not? They’re all true. You are magnificent,” JJ raised his hand to touch Seung-gil’s cheek but a sound of doorbell interrupted him. The moment was ruined. JJ sighed and got off the sofa. “I’ll better go answer that. Maybe it’s our food. I hope it is, I’m hungry…” he rambled for a moment as he made his way towards the door. “Find us something to watch, eh?...”

\----

This year 4CC took place in Korea so JJ saw first-hand how much the attitude of Korean fans and skaters towards Seung-gil has changed. They weren’t violent but their behaviour was what JJ would describe as polite hostility. It was a good thing that Seung-gil didn’t have to face it on everyday basis…

Speaking of Seung-gil — he was dealing with it very bravely. Or at least seemed to, because most of the time JJ saw him wearing that mask of indifference. He was truly himself only when they were watching a movie in their hotel room or when they traveled to meet Seung-gil’s family.

They were really charming people and welcomed JJ with a lot of warmth. They thanked him and his family for taking care of their son while he was in Canada and JJ wanted to promise them right then and there that he was going to do it forever.

\---

Despite the tough competition, JJ managed to win the 4 Continents Championship. But this year he was feeling the pride not only for himself but also for Seung-gil who placed third. A celebration was definitely in order and the banquet was a perfect opportunity for that.

Just... this time without alcohol, JJ decided. He wanted to stay clear-headed. When JJ refused a flute of champagne, Seung-gil raised his brow but didn’t comment on it. They spent a few hours socialising with other skaters (Phichit was the literal sunshine, JJ learnt; the others were fine but some of them kept just a bit too close to Seung-gil for JJ’s liking) before they headed back to their hotel room.

JJ went straight to the bathroom. When he emerged from it, he saw Seung-gil sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. The Korean looked up, silent question in his eyes, but JJ just shook his head, sat on his own bed and continued to dry his hair with a white fluffy towel. He heard some rustling which made him assume that Seung-gil got up to go to the bathroom but then a shadow fell on him.

JJ raised his head and looked at Seung-gil. He blinked.

“What is going on, JJ? You’re very quiet this evening.”

“Nothing’s going on. It’s just that…”

“Hm?”

“No, nothing...”

“JJ.”

“There’re just some things on my mind. Doesn’t matter really...”

“It clearly matters if it makes you act so… unlike you,” Seung-gil crouched to be on the same eye-level as JJ.

“Ah, you see, I don’t know how to say this. I don’t want to make things awkward.”

“This already _is_ awkward.”

JJ sighed

“I don’t know, I guess… I felt jealous at the banquet.”

“Jealous? Why were you jealous?”

“I don’t know, just seeing you with all those people, their hungry glances, their… I don’t know…”

“JJ, I was just being nice. It was you who taught me how to be more… social. And what do you mean ‘hungry’?”

“There was lust in their eyes when they looked at you. Though I can’t really blame them for that. You _are_ gorgeous.”

“Uh thanks. But that still doesn’t explain why their glances bothered _you._ ”

“Because I’m fucking in love with you,” JJ snapped. Once he realised what he said his face turned a bright shade of pink.

“You are… in love… with me,” Seung-gil repeated slowly making JJ freak out internally. _Oh my God. Oh my God. What has he done. He has just ruined their friendship._

“Uhhh… yeah… that…. kind of... happened,” JJ has completely lost his composure. “Don’t, um… don’t worry about this… I won’t… uh… let it affect our frie…” JJ was silenced by Seung-gil’s finger touching his mouth.

“Are you sure about your feelings?” the Korean asked looking into JJ’s eyes. The Canadian nodded slowly. _Why was Seung-gil asking him that?_ He watched the other man take a long breath before he spoke again. “Okay, good. Because, you see, I have developed feelings for you as well and, if you’d be willing, I might be interested in a relationship with you.”

JJ felt like his heart was going to explode. His eyes lightened up and he quite literally threw himself at Seung-gil, pinning him to the floor and - despite the initial abruptness - kissing him gently.

“I’d be more than willing to,” JJ said. He kissed the other man again and, as Seung-gil reciprocated, he dared to make it more passionate.

\---

Seung-gil’s body was pure perfection and JJ couldn’t stop himself from touching every inch of the immaculate, porcelain skin. Seung-gil writhed under him, his breathing heavy. He placed one hand on JJ’s chest and pushed him slightly to make JJ leave his lips for a moment.

“Will you stop teasing me?”

“Teasing? I don’t know what you mean,” JJ said innocently, brushing his fingers once again against Seung-gil’s thigh.

“I mean… this…” the Korean managed and JJ smiled smugly.

“So what do you want me to do?”

Seung-gil blushed and averted his eyes.

“Last time, when you… you said… uh…I don’t know if you remember, but...uh...”

JJ’s eyes widened at the implication but then he smiled softly.

“I do remember, Seung-gil. And of course I will do that for you,” he said quietly and, after pecking the other man’s lips, he added: “with pleasure.”

JJ maintained the eye contact as he slid down Seung-gil’s body. He nuzzled for a bit before he licked Seung-gil’s penis and took the head in his mouth. He sucked on it for a bit, then licked at the slit and sucked again. He kept bobbing his head, taking more of Seung-gil’s length into his mouth every time. He felt Seung-gil’s fingers tangling into his hair. JJ smiled and continued. He heard the Korean’s stifled moans and whimpers. He must have been biting his lip. _Interesting…_ The grip on his hair tightened and that was a signal for JJ to pull out. This time Seung-gil whimpered openly. JJ chuckled.

“We’re not done yet for tonight, princess. Just let me…” he started as he reached for his bag where he kept the lube and condoms (he was always prepared, just in case). He put them on the bed and kissed Seung-gil again. “Do you want to or should I?...” he asked.

Seung-gil averted his eyes and muttered something but JJ didn’t quite understand it.

“Hmmm, what was that? Speak up, babe,” he asked. Seung-gil turned back to face him, the flush on his cheeks deepening. He looked so hot disheveled and embarrassed like that…

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, still very quiet.

“As you wish,” JJ answered, reaching for the lube and coating his fingers with it. He reached down and slowly pushed one finger inside Seung-gil. He was stretching him slowly and throughly to make sure that his lover won’t feel any discomfort. The whole time he kept watching Seung-gil. His eyes were closed and he was indeed biting his lower lip. JJ reached up with his other hand and tugged delicately on his chin.

“I want to hear you,” he said. Seung-gil’s eyes fluttered open. They were blurred with pleasure but they locked in with JJ’s gaze. JJ moved his fingers inside Seung-gil, trying to find the prostate.

“Ah!” Seung-gil moaned, arching up. JJ smiled and chased the Korean’s mouth with his own. He withdrew his fingers and blindly reached to grab the condom and the lube again.

JJ sat up on his heels and tore the small silver package open. He felt Seung-gil’s gaze following his every movement. He rolled the condom down his own erection and coated it with lube. His hands were shaking with excitement. He positioned himself at Seung-gil’s entrance and asked: “Ready?” He received a nod in response so he started to push in, slowly.

Being inside Seung-gil felt like heaven. JJ had to stop for a moment after he pushed in entirely because he felt like he was about to come. Once he regained a bit of his composure, he started moving. His lips searched Seung-gil’s and they shared another passionate kiss, which was broken when Seung-gil arched up moaning as JJ hit his prostate. It seemed like they both weren’t going to last long. JJ took Seung-gil’s erection in his hand and pumped a few times before he felt the delicate pulsing. Simultaneously, Seung-gil clenched around him and JJ saw stars. He pushed in one last time before he came.

As their breathing calmed down, JJ rolled off of Seung-gil. He took the condom off, tied it and threw in the general direction of the trashcan. He looked at the Korean who was already half-asleep. Maybe they should have taken a shower but honestly JJ also didn’t feel like moving and, at the moment, he couldn’t care less. He kissed Seung-gil’s forehead and grabbed the blanket, which was lying nearby, to cover them both.

\----

Worlds were the first event at which they appeared publicly as a couple. There was a small commotion as they entered the hotel lobby holding hands. JJ was especially giddy that day because Seung-gil was wearing a T-shirt which JJ had given him as a gift (it was oversized, red and had “Move, I’m gay!” written on it in bold, white letters). Luckily, people got used to them being together pretty quickly. The skaters were a pretty open group after all. Naturally though, people made comparisons with _the Viktuuri_ , but JJ dismissed them. Viktor and Yuuri might have been the golden couple of the skating world but JJ and Seung-gil were the platinum.


End file.
